


Their Faces Still Haunt Us

by AUsedMattress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Based off a playthrough on Organ Trail: Director's Cut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUsedMattress/pseuds/AUsedMattress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacation via road trip around the United States is meant to be a fun, exciting one. Take pictures and gather memories of each other. Instead, upon arriving in Washington D.C. for their next stop, there has been news that a nuclear strike will commence in the area in a few short hours. The reason why? There's been signs of pale, green-appearing individuals in the area. The city is declared a loss, and is the next one targeted to be bombed. </p><p>There's been word that the West Coast is a safe place to be. That there's an area there that is suppose to be absolutely safe. Cutting their vacation short, they return to the West Coast. While battling the living thoughts that zombies are real. </p><p>WORK IN PROGRESS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Faces Still Haunt Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on my personal playthrough on Organ Trail. The thing is, Organ Trail- a parody of Oregon Trail. You're only allowed five individuals at once. So I've done my best to play around this format the best I can. I hope you enjoy it. I wanted something a bit more darker than my GTA AU-inspired fan fic. 
> 
> and yes it is another shameless Kovnntag fic.

Their adventure was suppose to be a causal road trip around the country. They’ve hit up plenty of places, driving around in an old station wagon one of the men used to have. They piled two of them in front, and the rest in the back or in the trunk along with their luggage. It was a trip that was suppose to be completed within a hundred days, and they had a limited budget. They’ve seen plenty of things, took so many photos that the older ones had to be deleted. And met so many wonderful people. The internet is full of lies, not everyone is so damn bad. During that time, two men got close to each other. While the others playfully jabbed at them and their interests in each other. It didn’t hinder the trip one bit. It was all in good name and good fun.

They’re on the East Coast in North America, rapidly approaching Washington D.C.. For what reason? Probably go sight-seeing from their vehicle and move onto the next area. Boy, this has been a terribly long road trip. The skies are generous today, shining off their different hues of crimson, purples, oranges and yellows. The streets are rather empty as they come closer into the core of the nation. One of them instructions the passenger to pull out his smartphone, and see what kind of events are going on. Greene drove the vehicle this time around, with Rubin sitting beside him. Pulling over for a moment, the two stared at the phone. One of them turned the car’s radio to a low volume, wondering what’s going on.

It is unusual, the streets are completely empty, and there’s so much trash around. Holy hell, is there a lot of trash. Sonntag makes a comment, making a reference to a video game. Some of them appreciate this comment, while the others are listening in on what Rubin has to say. He stutters at first, not sure if this was actually real. Passing the phone to Greene who was questioning the other’s expression. The man reads it carefully. 

He soon passed the phone back to Rubin, they both nod, then stare at the others in the back. One of them asks what the hell is going on. They’re all confused. Kovic grows pale, keeping his hands to himself instead of on or around Sonntag’s person. 

“What’s going on?” Asks the male Willems, looking inside the vehicle towards all his close friends. None of the men up front want to say anything. They can’t be blamed for it either. They’re in some kind of dream. It must be some kind of dream. Shaking his head, Greene throws his hands up, putting the vehicle back on drive. Rubin explains, summarizing what he read.

“There’s.. .. A slight chance that we’re going to be a target of a nuclear strike.”

Each of them are speechless, and Kovic remains pale. He doesn’t say anything. He did notice that something was a bit weird when they were coming into the city. The individuals here, the family and children. None of them appeared normal. They appeared rather limping, or as pale in comparison to Spoole in the back. He randomly became ill just a day before, his fever increasing with each hour. They threw all their heavier, warmer clothing on him but it didn’t seem like it was going to help. It was strange, he suddenly became ill overnight. It had to be the foreign restaurant the group had lunch in before. 

One of them laughs, pointing to Rubin. Guess they fail to see the actual fear in his face. He was being serious. Greene decides to drive around the downtown area. There was too many cars in the way, but none of them were running. They were all there, in the middle of the street sitting there to waste. There was a few men and women walking around, most of them running passed the group. That’s strange. Spoole coughed in the backseat, barely having any space to move where he was. One of them looks with concern at the ill man. It’s unusual to become this violently ill at such a short time. 

Willems is heard again, asking when the strike is going to hit. Rubin replied with just a few short hours. The city they’re in, has been claimed. Any souls that are still in the area must leave right now, or be blasted away by the violent explosion that’s going to happen. Is this absolutely serious? Bruce had chose to continuously drive instead of stopping at red lights or at stop signs. It didn’t seem to matter anymore as there wasn’t very many folks driving around. It’s becoming darker now, and they’re almost out of gas. They’ll have to pull into a station soon, take what they need and get going. Joel makes a joke, trying to lighten up the mood. It seems to work, as some of the middle-aged men and woman have a smirk on their lips. 

Give it about ten minutes, the group is already away from the heart of downtown. Pulling into a gas station that appeared completely empty, Bruce put the station wagon on park, turning off the vehicle and removing the keys. Each person exited the car. Most of them got out to use the bathroom while the others wanted snacks. That’s fine. Greene stayed with Spoole, sometimes bantering with him to get his spirits up. Removing his wallet from a black jacket he wore, he went to the pump, pulled out a card and inserted it into the machine. Soon pumping gasoline into the vehicle. Full tank as always. 

All but two of them had to use the bathroom, piling to the back to go do their business. Rubin and Sonntag were left alone in the chips isle of the small gas station. It’s unusually quiet in here, and the clerk is feeding them dirty looks. Sonntag stares back, but not for too long. The other grabs some bags of chips and sweets. All of them in different flavours since picking up just one wouldn’t do them good. There is eight of them, there’s bound to be differences. Sighing, Lawrence speaks with discomfort in his voice: “This isn’t normal. It’s like a video game, or a movie.”

“I believe that.” Replied Joel, looking around quickly. When he saw that Sonntag’s hands were free. He came close to him, handing him all the items he had picked up. At least he could of used a basket. Rolling his eyes, the two strolled around inside. More of their group came out of the bathroom, offering to help but add on more items. Enough is enough, and Lawrence walked towards the clerk, placing the items on the counter top. He simply threw his credit card, telling him whatever they get, they can place it all onto his card. They better be glad, jerks. 

Kovic was the last to exit the bathroom. He didn’t seem as pale, but still appeared in bad shape. Sonntag gave a slight nod, approaching him. Pulling him away from the others as they laughed nervously about what’s going on. Making more references, pulling cracks on each other. It was something different, something entirely welcomed. Wonder how Bruce is doing outside? They sure are taking quite a while.

“Something bothering you?” asked the shorter individual, cocking an eyebrow. 

What would be the best way to describe their relationship? They’re romantically connected, but they aren’t anything official, or going steady. They’re still close friends, they just share some benefits closer than to the others. Actually, there are no other romantic ties to the others, other than themselves. He picks up Adam’s hand, who's still pretty quiet about all of this. Or, he’s probably suffering what Spoole is having. Dammit, not another one. 

“No, not really.” he replies, _finally_. “We need to get a weapon, something. Anything.”

Huh? Lawrence cocked another eyebrow. Was he referring to the comments that he had made earlier? Yeah, they could use some of those. None of them are particularly armed. And if they shot off a firearm before, their aim wasn’t any good. Sonntag didn’t reply back, he simply nodded, agreeing with him. What if this really is a video game? Are they living in one? There’s zombies? There can’t be.

Each member of their group grabbed two to three bags, bringing them out from the inside and towards the vehicle. Bruce had already finished pumping in gas. He had opened the back of the vehicle, checking out Spoole. There’s a worrisome look on those features. Opening the car doors, each of them placed the bags inside. Just what they needed, less space inside of this already eventful road trip. Greene calls over one of the men, asking them to check out their weakest member. He’s changing color, similar to what Kovic was showing. 

Leaning forward, they place a hand on his forehead, then on his cheeks. He’s burning up badly. One of them suggested going to a hospital and staying there with them. They can’t afford that, not with the threat of the government wanting to blast this entire area and then some into a war zone. Fuck, so many people are going to die here. And they don’t give a fuck. Shaking their head, they’ll have to hit up a store instead that sells medication. They all agreed, switching places in the station wagon now. Sonntag and Kovic are in front. Both Willems and Greene in the back. And Rubin is in the very back with Peake and Spoole. 

Alright, so where is this damn store?

It’s evening now, too dark to see without the use of lights. Most of the street lights were on, but the endless abandonment of vehicles on the road made it near impossible to pass through. Lawrence huffed to himself, constantly having to reverse to find a way to get through this damn city. It’s definitely a warzone. Nobody knows when the strike is going to hit, but it probably won’t be this evening. Maybe sometime in the morning. Let’s hope so. When he had finally found his way around, the group stopped in an empty parking lot in front of a big brand name store.

Good. Turning off the station wagon, each of them exited the vehicle. ‘Cept Spoole. Somebody had to stay behind and keep an eye on him. They’re growing worried that if they step away for too long, he’s going to pass on. Damn, this fever is kicking his ass. This time, the male Willems and Rubin agrees to stay, giving the others a head nod to go inside and get the medication. Whatever works, and a case of water. They’re going to have and get one of those roof storage for the car. It’ll save them in the long run. When they came close to the front doors of the store, there was noticeable glass everywhere. Shattered into a billion little pieces. The steel doors crooked, the automatics trying to work against each other and continuously close wasn’t helping. One of them stepped forward, getting close enough to have it swing wide open.

What they saw inside wasn’t pretty. It’s a mess, with liquids spilled everywhere on the floors. Displays torn down and clothing sitting in small piles. There’s a bunch of overturned shopping carts and baskets. Some of them hanging off of different places. There probably isn’t anyone in here. It’s completely abandoned. Looking at each other, they agreed to split into three different groups. Although, one of them had to go alone, they’d be able to get their items faster this way. Going to grab some of the overturned shopping carts, they grabbed three. It was going to be Greene and Kovic in one group to retrieve a car roof storage. Willems and Peake to grab the medication and bottles of water. And Sonntag alone to grab some weapons.

Someone suggested to grab some extra batteries for their cellular devices. They’re bound to die at some point during the road back home. Consider this vacation cancelled. They have to drive at least three-weeks worth back home. It’s going to be miserable considering all the shit on the roads right now. The traffic must be terrible, at least, for those who know what’s going on. There’s groaning that could be heard somewhere from the left side. Behind some kind of display for cheap goods. Swallowing thickly, they sucked in their guts. On the count of three. The two groups and the lone soldier ran to where they had to go. Since it was a store they had no idea how to navigate through, this is going to be some fun.

Meanwhile, James was on his smartphone, checking out the reports in the area. Their worse fears have been realized. It is zombies, or, individuals who are high on some kind of substance. Eating and ripping apart those who are well and healthy. It made him shiver, how could they quickly come to this solution? And why is it happening now on their adventure? There’s so many questions he has. He wants to confront an official employee of the government. And ask them why they were informed too late about this. They’re all tech-savvy, they’re into the news. Why the fuck is this going on? And why weren’t there any words about this? It’s a cover-up for something, it must be.

Joel stays silent throughout this, keeping a watchful eye on anything he could see. There wasn’t any human bodies walking around. It was probably nine in the evening which made everything so much more disturbing. How can these outside cities be so empty? For sure, they weren’t ever like this. His stomach dropped. Please, wake them up from this nightmare.

He turned to Spoole, his face darkened by the hat he constantly wore. The streetlight they were under barely provided enough light. Goddamn, please let the others hurry up. Using his smartphone, he sent a text to everyone inside. Grab gas cans. They’re going to be particularly useful here. If it’s like a video game, they’ll play it like a video game. However long that’s going to last. They can’t survive a bullet wound, a blunt swing, or being chewed upon. They’re humans, they’re the real deal.

Greene pushes the cart forward, running and swerving to avoid the trash on the grounds. Kovic is pointing to different areas of the store, running through the main aisles, until they had found what they needed in the very back of the automobile section. Picking up the biggest one they can find, they both deposit the item into the cart. Adam hears his phone goes off. Checking it quickly, it was from Willems, claiming they should bring gas cans. Telling Bruce that they had to get that next, the pairing had found them an aisle over, picking up as much as they can and loading them into the cart. It wasn’t a lot. About six of them. The others could pick up more when they check their own phones. There’s more groaning. The light above them is flickering. They need to get out of there right now. Running out of the aisle, they do their best to return to the front of the store.

Lady Willems finds the health section, with Peake behind her. They quickly check what was in front of them. That’s when she decided that they should take it all. It’ll come in handy later. Taking all the ibuprofen bottles, they went two more aisles down. There’s first aids there. They’re going to need those too. She picked up as many as she could, loading the cart to the very top. In the meantime, Peake tried finding the cases of water. They weren’t here, so he urged Willems they needed to get those now. They’re running out of time. Fuck, is that a groan? Yeah, they need to get that water and leave. When the cases of clean water were found. They threw the three of them on the bottom portion of the cart. Then ran to the entrance, spotting the other two men.

For Sonntag, it was different. He had to run through multiple aisles to get what he needed. At first, he went to the sporting area to pick up metal baseball bats. They’ll help with any close quarters combat. When he was able to find a case full of firearms, it was heavily secured by alarms. Fuck, this isn’t what he needed. He huffed, grabbing one of the metal bats from the cart. He aimed it carefully. Then smashed the glass apart. It broke into small, tiny pieces. He can easily grab them now. But because of this costly mistake. It made an alarm go off in the store. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He dropped the bat on the floor, and grabbed all of the firearms he could. Handguns, shotguns and assault rifles. Anything that could fit into the cart. There’s crimson on some of the guns. Dammit, he must of slit open his dominate hand somewhere. No time to check. He went around the display, into it to check the bottoms of it for ammo. There’s some there, but not enough for each of them to carry. Fuck it. Steal it anyway.

The alarms could be heard all over the store. The four in front heard it, wondering where the hell Sonntag is. When they see him from a distance, he’s pointing to the entrance. Yelling at them to run out of the store. When they got the signal, they all ran at the same time. Pushing open the front doors. Forget the automatic opening, they need to leave right now so they have at least a few minutes to set up the roof storage. More alarms went off in the store as they didn’t pay for any of their items. They frantically ran towards the vehicle. There’s nothing around the station wagon. Good, they’re safe for now.

When they came around the vehicle, Greene and Kovic threw out the gas cans, setting up the roofing. There are directions on how to set it up properly, but why do that? They need to get this thing on there and make sure it stays on there. Lawrence had failed to grab any chargeable devices. He cursed at himself, about to run in and get them again but Kovic stopped him. There’s a crowd forming at the entrance of the store. What they saw could stay in their nightmares for a lifetime. Greene rushed the other, making him pay attention to setting up the storage. Peake and Lady Willems opened the back of the vehicle, grabbing their luggage and respectfully tossing them out. They’re not going to need those anymore if they want to accommodate their new items. Rubin and the male Willems went to help carry Spoole to the front seats for a moment so they could set everything up.

The deceased. They wait at the front doors, walking as slowly as possible. Sonntag yells to himself, making them hurry up. When the two working men were able to get the storage onto the vehicle. They immediately tossed in all the empty gas cans, all but one case of water. And extra guns. Before tossing all the firearms into it. Lawrence made everyone grab something. They’ll figure out the ammo situation when they’re away from this hell. 

When everything was all good, they abandoned their carts. A shatter notice could be heard again. Each of them stared at the doors of the store. The deceased, they were able to break down the doors. There’s at least twenty of them that they can see. There’s probably a lot more behind them. They’re each dressed in uniforms. They work for this fucking store. They didn’t have a fucking chance to leave.

Sonntag took the wheel again. He turned on the vehicle, shifting gears to reverse and immediately slamming the pedal down with his right foot. Out came the station wagon from its parking spot. Putting it back onto drive, the group exited the store. The alarm never did stop sounding. It’ll take the deceased’s attention for about an hour. In horror, they turn off the car’s radio for good. No need to listen to garbage. Still sitting next to the gentleman is Kovic. He had his hand on Sonntag’s lap. Keeping it there for comfort. What a night.

They drove mindlessly on empty streets through a residential area. Rubin was on his smartphone again, getting updates about the story. “It says here that there’s supposed to be a place that’s safe from all of this on the West Coast.”

West Coast? Okay, that works. They can return home and be completely safe. That is, until he brought up the point that their homes, the many cities that they live in have burned to the ground, or is burning because of the deceased. It didn’t just start here, it started all over. What? Could this be true? Joel confirmed it, saying they had dropped more nuclear strikes in and around the area. The car grows silent. 

It stays silent for hours. It’s about to hit midnight, and Sonntag is on the freeway to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. They can’t excel any faster than forty-five miles per hour* because if they do, if they push the car too much. They’ll run into problems of it breaking down. That’s the last thing they needed. One of the men cracked opened a window, grabbing one of the many bags of food and getting out some candy. This is going to be one long road trip.

If they do survive this, they don’t have a home to return to. They lost it all. They had to of lost it all. The silence breaks when someone’s phone goes off, indicating it had died. The battery reaching zero. This is a living nightmare. Driving on, some of the members began to drift asleep. Adam was awake, often staring at Sonntag. He pointed out whenever there was crap on the load. And there was a lot of it. It was a lot swerving around abandoned cars or junk on the road. Never have they seen so many deceased lying on the road. Some of the bodies appear fresh, but neither of them wanted to step out. Lawrence made sure the doors were locked. He can’t lose any of them. He can’t. They’re practically all he has left. They all have each other left. 

Spoole groans in the background, waking up Peake who was right next to him. There was a case of water that they didn’t shove into the roof storaging. Leaning forward to open the case of water, he took out a bottle, opened it carefully and gave to the man. He weakly reached for it, his arm was shaky. Yeah, the had to get him those pills, too. Grabbing one of the many bottles of medication, Peake opened one. Shaking out two pills, he then handed it to Spoole. 

Thankfully, he took them. Bringing the medication to his mouth and the water bottle. Rising it up to his lips, he took a zip. A small one, but it was something. He was shaking so much, most of the water ended up on him. But was absorbed by a blanket owned by one of the individuals. Peake took the bottle back, placing the cap back it. He put it on the side of Spoole in case he wanted more. It’s real tough to baby someone who’s ill like this. But since the entire nation has gone to shit, this is gonna have to work.

Lawrence drove for a few more hours. It’s roughly four in the morning. And he’s pulled over to the side, taking a piss break when he hears noises from the vehicle. Are they out there? Turning quickly, he didn’t see anyone, or anything. Weird. Finishing up, the man zipped himself up. Opening the door to the station wagon, those noises increasingly became louder. What is that? Staring up at his rear-view mirror, he noticed it was Spoole. He’s the one making the terrifying noises. How did nobody else hear this? 

Vocalizing his distress, the man was able to get the others to awaken for a short time. He points to the problem in the back. Good thing there’s nobody outside of their vehicle. They would of been fucked for sure. Getting out of the vehicle, the male Willems went to the back of the station wagon. He instructed for two of the individuals to grab Spoole and drag him to the ground. He’s changed, he isn’t the same anymore. He’s one of them. Rubin and Peake nodded, having their hands and arms up ready to grab. Gesturing with his fingers, when he got to three, he opened the back. Immediately hands went onto Poole’s person, dragging out to the ground. The others stepped out of the vehicle, staring off to the side. Sonntag had reached over for Kovic’s hand. Accepting it just this one time. 

There’s a handgun on Rubin’s person. He told everyone to stay back. And they obeyed, taking steps back. Putting his foot on top of the deceased’ chest, Joel takes aim. He doesn’t stare at Poole, no. Instead, he shuts those eyes. Finger on the trigger, ready to take him out.

Pop. 

A shot is exited from the handgun, directly to the victim’s head. When the shot connected, their movements seized. Crimson immediately leaking from the wound. While it happened, some of them turned away. One walked from the scene. And the couple simply stared on. Putting the firearm back onto his person. Rubin removed his foot from the victim’s chest, taking steps back. Should any of them say anything? No, let’s not. Let’s not ruin the moment. Sonntag dropped Kovic’s hand, going to the driver’s side and turning on the station wagon again. With the back door still open, he drove the car forward some. That way the group has space to get into the vehicle again.

Placing the station wagon on park, Lawrence exited the driver’s side, telling the others that if they wanted to drive this time. Go for it. He was going to sit in the very back where their former friend was. And re-think what the fuck is going on. Well, there’s more space now. Lady Willems offered to drive this time, going over to the door and getting in. She adjusted herself, making sure everything was in the right position. Greene got into the passenger side. Adam didn’t say anything. He was going to stay with Sonntag in the back. But before he did so, he went over to the deceased body. It was still oozing. The crimson making a trail that slid off the side of the road. There, was the man’s dumb hat.

Kovic delicately placed his fingers on the bill of the hat, removing it from its place. A memento, a keepsake. It’ll be some kind of reminder that the man is still there with them in person. Yeah, let’s put it that way. “Adam?” Called out the other’s romantic partner. His attention was switched, nodding. He mumbled something at first.

“Sorry.”

Then crawled into the back of the vehicle when he came close. Putting his arm up to shut down the back door. The group drove away from the scene. It’s still a bumpy road, and there’s still shit in the way of everything. But it was a better distraction than being reminded of what just happened. Getting close to Sonntag, he wrapped his arm around the man. Nobody else could get sleep that night. Instead, they talk about the lighter times. The trip that they were ultimately going to have, but has been side-tracked by an apocalypse, and a possible government fuck up.

[[ Author's Note: 45 MPH = 72 KM ]]

**Author's Note:**

> While it may not be entirely accurate if it were to happen in real life. I am basing the whole thing on my playthrough. I, uh, hope you enjoy..? [dumblr here](http://sshithaus.tumblr.com)


End file.
